


The weakest titan

by Idrinkbutdontknowthings (WordyWriterr)



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Cold, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 06:43:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordyWriterr/pseuds/Idrinkbutdontknowthings
Summary: After Jason disappeared Gar goes looking for him but when he finds him they're stuck together.
Kudos: 77





	The weakest titan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jason disappeared Gar goes looking for him but when he finds him they're stuck together.

Gar slowly walked through the tunnel. His hand reaching out to the concrete wall. The rough surface grounding him. He needed to feel his way thru the darkness. Every part of him told him this was the wrong way. He felt the tiger fidget in his mind. Pressing his palm against the wall harder, feeling his skin scrape, he tried to ignore his animal instinct. 

Jason was still looking for Deadshot. Like Rita used to say, you leave the dance with the girl you came with. He had no idea what that meant but he took it as don't abandon your friends.  
Gar smiled to himself thinking about holding a school dance. He'd never been to one. After the professor saved his life he never went back to school. They had small parties but never formal like a dance. Dick's makeshift school only had three students. He'd thought about who'd Jason would want to go with. Would he even want to go at all. Would Raven want to go. It wouldn't be much fun if he would be the only attendee.

Gar's ear peace turned on. A loud crash followed by silence. 

"Jason..., Jason!" Gar said through the headphone.

“Connection Lost” a robotic voice said.

Gar tied connecting. Mashing the connect button on his phone over and over. He took his headset out. Throwing it to the ground in anger. He fucked up. He should have insisted on not splitting up, he knew it was a bad idea. Picking up the headset he retired connecting. He tried his tracker but there didn't seem to be a signal. He couldn't have gone far. He must still be here somewhere.  
Gar felt the tiger again. His nose itching. The air feeling richer. The caught faint hints of Jason on himself. He smelled him in the air to but it wasn't a trail. The smell ebbed and flowed like waves. Enough to be present not prominent enough to follow. He needed his full animal body for this. He ran to the last point he saw Jason.

Gar found Jason’s smell again but every time he got to a split in the tunnel. The sent was wafted away by the smallest shift in air flow. He paced around in anger, fidgeting with his jacket zipper.

"Jason better appreciate this." He said before shedding his clothes and moving into his new skin.

In his felime form he could finally keep a hold on Jason's sent. He followed the trail. As the sent got thicker it began mixing with blood a lot of it. Gar was now racing down the tunnel‘s, the blood on the ground leading the way.  
His surroundings got lighter as he neared an opening. He found Jason chained in a van. Gar stepped in without thinking. Before he had time to analyze his surroundings the door closed behind him. Jason looked up at him.

"Found death shot, Gar." Jason said in a weak Voice, raising his chained arm in triumph before letting it fall down again.

All gar could say was a soft roar.

"I'm gonna take that as you applauding my heroic efforts." Jason said.

Gar heard the engine start. Then the started moving. He wanted to ask Jason who that was but he couldn't talk in his animal form. Gar could see Jason's breath white in the air.

"Is it just me or is it getting colder" Jason murmurs.

Gar just shook his head as a response. He felt it too, but his fur kept him warm. He could however feel himself getting weaker. He never really stayed in animal form for long. This and the sprint was tiring him out. Jason began shivering. 

"Can I borrow some of that fur." Jason joked. Breaking out in a coug after.

Gar moved closer to Jason trying to cover him with his body. It was a bit awkward but Jason stopped shivering. Jason muttered a soft thanks into Gar's ear.  
As they kept driving Gar was having a harder and harder time staying awake. At some point he must have dozed off. He was awakened by the van stopping. His movement awoke  
Jason.  
Gar hears the driver move. He could try and jup deathstroke but given that it's deathstroke he'd probably come in with a pointed gun. He'd just get shot in tiger form. Changing back and trying to catch him off gourd would be the saver option.  
Gar looked up at Jason and turned around. He didn't want to be naked infront of Jason. He changed back before before deathstroke opened the door.  
He looked up from the ground to see a gun pointed at his face. 

"Don't shoot" Gar screamed.

He didn't stay awake long enough to hear a response. A sharp sting in his neck and then nothing.  
He woke up sitting next to Jason. He looked horrible. He was bleeding. When he noticed him he gave Gar a half hearted smile.

"You slept right through everything." he said grinning.

Gar couldn't make out were they were. He could feel they were underground again but he had no idea where. The walls were covered in frost. It took a second for his mind to clear up from the sedative. They were in a freezer again. His arms and legs were tried. The ropes were strong, changing would break them but probability also one of his arms. 

When he was still with the doctor he tried making him change while tied down or in confined spaces. It resulted in a lot of bruised and broken bones. They stayed broken even when he changed back. He'd rather just wait for Dick to find them. Gar Heard footsteps walking towards the door.

"He's coming back." Gar whispered.

"Act like you’re asleep." Jason responded.

Gar let his head hang and relaxed his muscles. He tried to keep his breathing and heartbeat as steady as possible.

Deathstroke walked towards Jason.

"I know about the second tracker" Deathstroke said in his ear before plunged his knife into Jason's leg. 

It took all Gar's will power to not change there and then. Gar felt something move next to him.

"Only Batman's toys get trackers" deathstroke said while chuckling.

"When your friend wakes up, he will be next." Deathstroke said while walking out.

Jason filled Gar in about what happened while he was out. He immediately changed his mind. Deathstroke started with Jason but now he was awake he'd be next. Apart from that they were in a freezer and now the sedative was fully out of his system he was really feeling the cold. 

"After I change I'll free you. While you distract him I'll attack his back well probably only get one chance at this."

Jason agreed. Gar got ready to break some bones. The felt the lightning course through his feins  
His arms and legs swelled to ... His new species. He felt his right arm crack as it tried to expand in the confined space. His left leg went next. Luckily the other ropes just snapped.  
Gar cut Jason's ropes with his claws. Leaving the ropes jus barley secured. Gar took his place behind the door. Now all the had to do was wait for deadshot to return.  
Only he didn't gar put his ear against the door. He couldn't hear deadshot anywhere. He saw Jason shaking uncontrollably. If deadshot didn't return fast it will be to late for Jason. 

Gar tried covering jason with his body again but he didn't stop shaking.

Jason slumped out of the chair, too weak to keep his body up. Gar covered him immediately trying to keep his weight off him as much as possible.

“Your fluffy” Jason mumbled softly with his eyes closed. He felt jason's breathing become stronger. Still a slow rhythmic intake but this time with enough strength behind him to be assured of the boys wellbeing. He wasn't sure if jason was asleep or just exhausted and unable to move.  
The inability to talk in his tiger form gave Gar allot of time to thing. He wasn't there for Jason. He tried do help him but all he did was sleep while his friend was getting tortured. Gar felt like he was back at the doom patrol. Seeing the suffering of everyone around him but unable to help them. Back then he cracked jokes to try and cheer them up, now he couldn't even do that. Raven would have overpowered Deathstroke the second she saw him. She would never be incapacitated by something as simple as a tranquilizer dart. Starlight would have heated jason up in seconds. Then proceed to melted her way through the freezer door. Why did Jason choose the most useless titan for this mission. Anyone else would have saved Jason by now. All jason could do right now was wait for death stoke to come back and try to defend himself. If they got out of this Jason would probably hate him.

“Tiger boy. You know i have camara’s right. You new titans are even worse than the last ones.” Gar heard.

He felt so stupid. Laying here for god knows how long and not even for once did he think to check for cameras He really was useless. 

White smoke began in filling the room. He tried covering his nose with his paws but it was no use.  
A cold metal collar restricted his breathing as he woke up. Beneath the busy city streets. Looking besides him he saw jason. Intently staring through the window. Before them the titans where fighting Deathstroke. This was it they would be saved. They weren't doing so well. They needed help.  
Gar felt the collar around his neck. If he changed back he’d probably fit through. Then he could free jason and they could reunite with their friends. Gar had barely fit his human head out of the collar when he felt the suport fall beneath his feet. He threw his hand forward and grabbed onto the window. The broken glass cutting him deep. He felt hands pulling him up. Looking back the last thing he saw was Jason falling.


End file.
